Twilight Couples and Troubles
by starlightreader
Summary: BellaEdward,JasperAlice,RosalieEmmett,EsmeCarslie what will happen to them? Will Bella be changed? Fluff! What trouble lays ahead? Ch. 11 now up!
1. Alice's anniversary

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the book! (Cries)

Edward's and Bella's POV

CH. 1

**BPOV**

Today is Alice and Jasper's anniversary. Carslie is going to through them a party. Of course I was invited and Alice took me shopping as always. I think it was so sweet. She was so nervous. I couldn't help but laugh. How many has she had any way? She kept asking me what she should get for him. Like I know what Vampires like. Edward loves music. I know that to be true. Alice and Jasper are the cutest couple I have ever met. (Other then me and Edward of course.)

"Alice, Alice, I am sure whatever you buy he will love."

"Do you really think so? I mean I love him so much I just want to make this special…"

"Oh Alice that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Jasper is very lucky!"

"Edward is very lucky to have you as well."

"Thanks… but this is your day. Not mine."

"Hey, do you know were Jasper is?"

I showed Alice by zipping my lips. She pouted and I laughed.

"Too bad you can't read minds like Edward!"

Alice picked out a nice romantic card it read:

_**Ever since I met you, you have been my only one. I have loved you since I met you. When times get tough I hope you can lean on me and know to never give up. Even in our hard times we will always have our good times. I always want you in my life no matter how long life is. I want to fall asleep knowing I am safe in your arms. The way you smile, the way you laugh, reminded me of the day I met you. You were the one everyone loved, the one every one could trust. I hope you love my laugh, my smile, and everything as I do you. I want you to be with me forever. I love thee so with all my heart!**_

_**Happy anniversary!**_

Have you heard of anything so cute in your life? It makes me think of Edward. Did he think of me the way I thought of him? I loved and trusted with all my heart. He had saved my life countless times. He is my life, my love, my… everything. This makes me think. Will Edward and I ever have an anniversary? Would he even change me? I wanted to with him forever no like the vows so till death do we part. Not that me and Edward are thinking of getting married. Oh that would be heaven wouldn't it? I already know who would be my bride's maids Alice, Jessica, and even Rosalie. I know she dislikes me but I don't care she is still family to me. Like Alice, Jasper, Carslie, Esme, and Emmett! Even if I do die and Edward never changes me. I will always love them, just like my mother and Charlie.

"It's so cute! You should get it Alice!"

"Is it to… mushy?"

"Who cares? Do you love Jasper?"

"With all my heart!"

"Then I know he will adore it!"

"Thanks Bella!"

Finally the moment I have been waiting for.

"No it's payback!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Time to play dress up."

I laughed so hard. This was going to be fun. I threw her at least seven dressed to try on. Every one looked fabulous. Such a hard choice.

"Alice what is Jaspers favorite color?"

"Green!"

I told here to wear the green dress that I picked out and I would let her borrow my black hills that Edward bought for me at our lasts mall outing. Seriously I cannot take that man anywhere without him having to buy me something! Thinking about him made me sad. I missed him so much and I just saw him this morning. He is doing a good thing though with Jasper.

"Ok let's do your hair."

"How about I do yours. It is not so fun to be the doll you know. I want to be the hair dresser."

"Not so fun is it?" I giggled

"I see your point!"

"Alice we are almost done! I promise."

I turned her around so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look… pretty. But, will Jasper like it?"

"You worry too much!"

I looked out the window and saw Edward drive up in his Volvo with Jasper in shot gun. Jeez Edward won't let anyone drive his car. Not even me. I think I felt my heart stop as I head him coming up the stairs, Jasper following.

"Bella who is coming up the stairs is it Jasper?"

"Yes. But he cannot see you yet. Wait here!"

"Ok."

I jumped right out the door and slammed it shut. I saw Edward smiling at me. Trying hard not to laugh. I was completely out of breath. Jasper started to but Edward nudged him in the stomach.

"Hey Honey! What are doing here back…. So SOON?"

"We were done, Bella. Who is in there? Is it Alice?"

I could see Jasper anxious to see her but he would have to wait.

I walked over to Edward rubbed his arm. When he smiled I said,

"Edward I love you so much. I hate being apart from you. But if you go in there I will have to umm… kill ya."

Jasper look amused,

"What about me? How will you kill us?"

"Firstly if you go in there jasper it will be your last anniversary. And I don't know how to kill you two. But, if there is a way… I will find it!"

"Oh, Bella she is only my sister!" Edward replied

"HEY!" I heard Alice yell behind the door

"Fine I will be nice and leave! I will go see if Carslie needs help since my girlfriend doesn't need me."

I smiled and walked over him. He smiled again. Dazzling me as always.

"You're doing it again. Anyways, I do need you just not right now… I will see you at dinner. And who knows maybe I will dance with you tonight."

He kissed me shortly. Then he and Jasper took off down stairs. 'Finally', I though good thing Edward couldn't hear me.

I walked back into Alice's room and she was putting on make-up. She looked so gorgeous.

"I can't wait to see Jasper's face. I never dress up! I love him so much!"

"I bet you do. Did you hear everything we said outside? I can totally tell he is anxious. He didn't even glance at Edward and me, only the door."

"Oh stop it!" She was excited.

"It's true .He is as excited as you."

"You are a true friend Bella and even maybe soon to be my sister."

This made me sad. I know that Edward would never marry me as long as I was human. I had to be a vampire. It might look weird to see some eighty year old holding hands with someone young enough to be her grandson. I don't even want to think about it.

"I doubt it. I will not happen unless he changes me."

"Bella you know I had a vision. Edward loves you too much to let you go. He will relize how stupid he is for waiting so long soon enough. Now let's get you dressed. You can't wear pants and a purple tee now can you?"

"I guess you're right."

I got my black dress out of my bag that I had brought over. I borrowed Alice's cute white hills since she was borrowing my shoes. I pinned my hair up and had a piece hang down and curled with my curling iron. Alice applied my make-up. She even put eye liner on me. Which by the way I never wore, because I couldn't apply make-up at all! I had to say I looked good as well. Alice though was glowing. I had never scene her like this before. Then I heard Carslie yell up the stairs,

"Sorry girls! Time to come down now."

Alice was nervous, she was shaking. I just told her to 'relax' and take a deep breath.

I was the first to come down since Alice needed to be last for attention since this was her day. As the people down stairs heard my foot steps they came to the stairs. Now I was getting nervous. I saw Edward's smile and I saw his beautiful gold eyes. He was awestruck by my appearance. I barley dressed up let alone wearing high hills. He glanced up and down and smiled at me. When I was down he took me by the arm and said,

"Hey, pretty lady! Could I be your escort? If you don't already have one… that is…"

"Actually I do. He is tall dark and handsome. Oh and did I mention he is a vampire?"

"No you didn't. Sounds like me though."

"Because it is!"

I kissed him passionately until I heard Alice coming down stairs. She looked like a movie star. Jasper didn't move. He just stared. You could have tipped him over and he wouldn't notice?

"Edward what is he thinking?"  
"How lucky he is to have her in his life."

"Awe…."

Edward just massaged my hand. When she finally got down she walked over to Jasper and twirled around.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing… it's my favorite color…Happy anniversary!"

In my mind I said awe again. It was just so cute! Seeing them together.

We sat down at thee table and poured champagne.

"I thought…"

Alice came over to me and said,

"Just because we drink blood doesn't mean we can't eat or drink."

Soon as she said this Jasper tapped his glass and stood.

"I would like to propose a toast to the love of my life. Alice you have always been there for me and I love you so much. You are my life and knowing you are in my life makes my life have a meaning… I told myself I wouldn't cry… Alice sometimes I think why did you choose me and not someone else. Why did you kiss me and not someone else? You are my one and only… I know this sounds cheesy, but I just want to know that you have made me the happiest man on planet. I can't wait to spend another year of my life with you. But before I am done I have something for you. When we were married I never gave you this but I know you deserve it… I love you… will you wear this wedding ring?"

Alice stood shocked. She held out her hand and everyone clapped. Then she had one major make out session right then and there. It didn't matter if people were watching because they loved each other. Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. I smiled knowing maybe one day Edward might give this speech. That gave me hope. This was a wonderful day too remember.


	2. Car Drive Home

Thanks for all the advice and telling what to improve. It's my first time. Thanks again.

**BPOV**

Ch. 2 A Car Ride Home

I had a wonderful time tonight. When Edward and I, were on our way back to my house he asked,

"So what do you think about a vampire anniversary?"

"It's like all the normal ones people invite me to."

I was very uncomfortable discussing the anniversary topic with Edward. I wish one day Edward would turn me and we would have one together.

"Bella... what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I didn't want Edward to get mad about this subject again.

**EPOV**

She was holding back. I hate when she keeps things from me.

"Bella... please tell me."

"You would hate me anyways!"

How could she say this? I was guessing she was thinking about me changing her again. I would give anything to change her, but I don't want to damn her to spend the rest of her life like me. What if I would loose control? I hate myself thinking it could happen.

"Wanting me to change you isn't a reason to hate you. You know I would never hate you."

"What can't you change me? Don't say you will loose control. You managed to save me once by tasting my blood. You could do it again."

She started crying. I hated to see her cry. I got to the house and shut of my engine.

"Well... are you going to answer me, Edward?"

I wiped her cheeks never removing my hands from the sides of her face. I wanted to her to hear this.

"I love you so much, Bella. The day you told me you found out I was a vampire..."

"I loved you even more. Not because of your special abilities. It was that you wanted me to stay away from you. You wanted to keep me away, to be safe. It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. We both know if we dated other people... we wouldn't give out our whole heart."

She started crying harder when she said "dated other people". I pushed her closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Bella if that happened... I would never date again. I couldn't live with myself. If the love of my life wasn't going to be with me... how could I live with someone else in my life?"

"Exactly!"

"NO! Don't you want to have kids? Or be able to enjoy the sunshine when and wherever you wanted?"

"Not if it's not with you. I know you cannot give me kids, Edward. It's so far from now."

Doesn't she understand that she has to understand once I bite her there is no going back? If she wants kids at all she must now. I would give anything if I could give her kids. When she saw I wasn't responding she said,

"Edward, do you want to live with me forever? Have a million anniversaries? Jasper and Alice are so lucky!"

"Bella...I...of course... I do. Did Alice say something to you?"

I hugged her even tighter. I never wanted to let her go. I didn't want to go to her funeral! When I went to the party last night I was both jealous and shocked about his speech. I wanted to give that speech someday.

"Alice called me her soon to be sister. I guess it made me sad knowing that it would never happen, unless you changed me. Please don't be angry with Alice I depend on her to much."

Bella giggled at this. It was so nice after so much crying, to hear her laugh.

"I would never get mad at Alice. Did she mention her vision again?" When she didn't respond, I answered for her.

"She did!"

"Yes, she did."

"Well, she is just looking out for me and my happiness. I am so glad you like me family. They all love you... even Rosalie."

She was about to hop out of the car when I pulled her back into my arms. She kissed my forehead. A way of letting me know she was sorry. She let out a sigh and said,

"Will you ever 'consider' thinking about it?"

I knew her all to well. She wouldn't let this drop. I needed to tell her the truth.

"Yes, I will think about it. No let me walk you to the door. You need rest. I will be back later, I promise!" I winked at her making her smile.

"Hey! You can't just tell someone you might change them then leave. Were are you going anyways?"

"I am going to talk to Carslie about something. I will be back tonight."

She kissed me lightly on the lips as I deepened the kiss. I loved it! Then I stopped when she gasped,

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"It's ok. Just remember that humans like me need to breath."

"Ok, Bella. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too!"

I kissed her again but more softly. I hopped back into the car as soon as I walked her to the door. Charlie was home so she would not be alone. I could not bare it if something happened to her. If James didn't bite her... I would have killed him myself, then and there. I had many things to talk to Carslie about. Not to mention Alice's vision talk to Bella. In a way I am glad she did. If I changed Bella... would she love me... forever? That was something I needed to think about.


	3. Father and Son

CH. 3 Father and Son

**EPOV**

I went to the hospital to see if Carslie was there. I asked the person at the counter,

"Is Dr. Cullen with a patient?"

"No, he is on break. I believe he is in the lounge. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your name, please."

"Edward Cullen."

All of a sudden her eyes got really big. It happens a lot when you are the doctor's adopted son. She pressed some button, picked up the phone, and said,

"An Edward Cullen to see you Sir."

She paused... and said,

"Yes, I will tell him." She hung up the phone and smiled.

"He will be right down."

I sat down in the waiting room, and picked up People magazine. Why do people like these things? My Bella is way more attractive then any of these people. I put the magazine down, and saw Carslie walking through the door.

"Is everything ok, Edward?"

"Yes, well... I just need to talk to you."

"Yes, of course. My shift is over, so we can go home."

We got into Carslie's Mercedes and started for home. We drove in silence until I spoke,

"Carslie...?"

"Yes?"

"Was it hard for you to change Esme? Did you have any doubts?"

He slowed down his driving and looked at me. I saw the he was smiling. Why on earth would he smile about that?"

"It's about Bella, isn't it?" When I didn't respond he continued.

"Edward, when I fell in love with Esme... I thought that I would never want to hurt her like that. When she became ill, I realized how stupid I was."

"Why were you stupid?"

"Because, I didn't consider the pain she was in. She wanted to be with me forever. Just like Bella and you. When she was ill... and when I saw her in pain... I had to help her. So I gave her what she wanted. It turned out for the best!"

This really made me think of how much Carslie and Esme loved each other. I wouldn't know what do if Bella was ill. No, I couldn't wait for her to get sick. If I changed her she would never b sick again.

"Edward, you know how much Esme loves you, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. She is so proud of you."

"Carslie, what about Bella's mother and father? Bella loves her father. I couldn't take him away from her."

"Well, when I changed Esme she didn't have parents. Don't you think it's up to Bella? Who says he can't be in her life?"

Esme never talked about her parents. I wonder what happened to them. As for Charlie, he was Chief Swan. What would he think if Bella didn't age?

"Wouldn't he notice her ageing problem? Not to mention her paleness?"

"That's not what I was referring to? I'm sure if she told him, he would understand."

I couldn't help but laugh. What would I say to Charlie?

'Hey Charlie, I turned your daughter into a vampire. Is that ok?' Yeah, right! Carslie then said,

"Even if he does not approve, would you let that stop you? Haven't you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Do you know that they both died?"

"Did you know that vampires can live forever?"

I couldn't help but smile. Could you imagine Bella and me together… forever?

"Did you ever wonder if Esme would love you forever? I know it's a terrible to doubt, but I still wonder."

"Esme was willing to give up her life… for me. I then knew she would love me forever."

Bella would do anything for me to change her. She would go through all that horrible pain… for me.

"Edward, did you ever think that Bella might have the same feelings?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure she's wondered if you will love her… forever. To a human forever is a long time."

I would always love her. Nothing would or could ever change that. I could never live with that betrayal! I would never break her heart like that. I love her way too much to let that happen.

"Love is complicated!"

Carslie put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Son, I hear you."

"Thanks father!"

I could not wait to hold Bella in my arms tonight, as she dreams.

I arrived back to Bella's room. She was sound asleep. I could hear her mumbling,

"Edward, I love you so much! Thank you for changing me. Now I can be with you… forever…."

I walked over to her bead, and sat by her side. I lifted her in my arms and situated myself, so she was lying on me. She woke with a start,

"Edward, is that you?" I laughed

"Who else would be in your room this late?"

I kisses her lips softly until she spoke,

"You were gone awhile. What did you talk to Carslie about?"

"I will tell you tomorrow. You need to sleep."

She looked over at the clock. It read: 2:30 A.M.

"It's tomorrow. You can tell me."

I put my hands at the side of her face, while I kissed the tip of her nose.

"You need to sleep. We have all day. Ok?"

"Fine…"

"Bella, I love you. Do you now that?"

"Yes, I love you too."

"I always will."

When she fell asleep, I whispered softly

"Forever…"


	4. Past, Present, and Future

_Hello everyone I hope they like this so far. I have another story now which I have been working on as well it's called Tears and a Longing for Hope. Hope its ok. Sorry again for taking so much time to add another chapter._

_**BPOV**_

I woke up in the arms of Edward yet again. I still wondered what he talked with Carslie about. Did it involve me? Knowing Edward he would find "some way" to tell me. I turned over and stared at him. No matter what color his eyes were they were beautiful.

"Hello, Beautiful. What would you like to do today?"

"Hello, to you too. Knowing you, you probably already have something planned."

"I do, but if there was something you wanted to do… or not do…"

"How about, we go one whole day without fighting."

He winked at me. What was going on? What was he up to?

"Will this help?"

He pressed his cold lips to me, which sent a shiver down my back of pleasure. Why did he always have to dazzle me?

"It's a start."

"So, first things first… the day I planned, has some minor set backs…"

"What do you mean?"

Alice all of a sudden walks into the room, smiles, and walks into my bathroom.

"The set – back is that I can not spend all day with you. Alice, will get too spend the majority of the day with you. I will see you this evening."

"What is going on? There is not another prom is there?"

"No, Bella… there is not. Have a good day. I leave you in good hands."

He glanced at Alice and glared a warning. Then turned and walked out the door. I ran out to him and yelled down from the stairs,

"What, no goodbye kiss?"

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall, kissing him uncontrollably. He stopped and kissed me one more time lightly on the lips,

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I walked back up stairs and saw Alice setting up her "supplies" such as hair blow drier, curling iron, curlers, ect…

"Alice, I have stuff of my own too."

"When was the last time you used it?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly! I just bought this stuff."

"Can you please tell me what's going on? I will lose it other wise."

"Edward told me not too. Sorry."

She snickered. I was in for a long day. First we went shopping (as always). Alice had me try on a red dress that was long and had a V neck. I looked at this price shocked.

"Alice, I am not going to let you, buy me a $700 dollar dress!"

"I am not buying it for you, Edward is."

"ALICE!"

"No, now we will buy the dress, and be on our way."

Shopping wasn't so bad, other then Alice making me get the, $700 dollar red dress. We stopped by several stores and bought jewelry, and shoes. Alice was now finishing my hair. She curled it and left a couple of strands out, and put the rest behind my ears.

"I hope we had a fun girl's day."

"Yeah, I did. It was fun. What had Edward been doing all day?"

"Honestly… I have no clue. I only know what he told me this morning."

"Which is…?"

"I can't tell you. You'll love it though, I promise."

"Can you at least give me a clue?"

"Well, Jasper went with him. That is your one and only clue."

I heard a knock at my door. It's Edward, I know it is. I heard Alice yell down the stairs,

"Edward, turn around!"

"Ok…"

I walked down stairs when he turned around. He was completely amazed. As was I, he looked so… Edward. He was in a tux. What was going on?

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

I had missed Edward, even the small amount of time, we had been gone. He drove his Ashton Martin car. So this was a special occasion. It wasn't my birthday, not the firs time we met, which by the way was not a happy experience. I still remember his eyes, and how it seemed he hated me. I knew now that this was all a misunderstanding, but it still hurt. I almost sat in the shot gun, when I saw a rose. He saw my reaction and smiled.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, before turning his key, and driving away from my house.

It was now: 5:45. Where were we going?

"Edward…"

"Yes…"

"Where are we going?"

He laughed and said,

"You'll see."

The car finally stopped. He walked over to my side of the car, and took my hand. We were walking up a grass hill. That's when I saw it. There was candlelight everywhere, and a blanket. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella…"

"A picnic? This is the…"

"Do you not like it?"

His eyes were down with sadness. I walked to where he was standing and said,

"The sweetest thing any one has ever done for me."

He took my hand, and we sat on the blanket, that Edward had laid out.

"I thought we could watch the sun set. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is."

We must have sat there for hours, drinking in each others presence. When I realized this, there were stars in the sky.

"Bella… would you like to dance?"

"Dance? To what music?"

When all of a sudden I see a stereo. I love him.

"I had it with me the whole time." He said winking.

"I would love to."

We danced for who knows how long. I laid my head on his shoulder, knowing that everything would be wonderful.

"When do you wish to stop dancing, Edward?"

"When the cd is done."

There was one song left. When the last song finally came, I lifted my head confused. It was the wedding march song, but, why…?

_OH MY…_

"Isabella, I love you so much. I have been thinking about this for a long time now. I want you with me forever. No matter how many fights we have had or will have. I love you. Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

"…I…"

"Will you become Mrs. Cullen, Isabelle?"

"Of course I will. I love you so much. Do you really want to be with me forever, and always?"

He slid a three stone diamond ring with a silver band, on my ring finger. I stood for the past present and future. This was perfect for us! I couldn't help but stare at my ring before he finally said,

"Do you even have to ask?"

We kissed for what seemed like decades, both not going to far. He was going to change me and, marry me. Me! Of all the people in the world he chose me! I couldn't wait to tell Alice, but I had a feeling she already knew.

_I hope you guys like it! Reviews! Sorry, it took me so long._


	5. Memories

_Not too much Bella and Edward in the present. Still I hope you like it. Next chapter will be longer and will have more Bella, Edward time. Enjoy!_

Ch. 5 Memories

EPOV

She was going to marry me! This was the happiest day of my life. When we got back, we planed it all out. If I let Bella have her way, we would be married tomorrow. I was going to change her during Christmas break, so she could adjust to being a vampire. We would have Carslie convince Charlie, to let Bella spend her six weeks with us. By then, she would be used to the smell of blood; so it wouldn't be so dangerous for Charlie. The day before the change, we would have Bella pick out contacts, since her eyes would be red. Anyways, after the Christmas break Bella and I would tell Charlie that we were engaged. After high school we would get married.

Bella said that her father always wanted to go to college, so she said she would go to Forks community college. We were actually going to do this. I remember the first day I met Bella, like it was yesterday. And now we were going to be married.

He remembered…

"_My name is Edward Cullen." He continued._

"_I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."_

"_H-how do you know my name?"_

"_Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."_

"_No, I mean why did you call me Bella?"_

"_Do, you prefer Isabella?"_

"_No, I like Bella."_

I cannot believe how mean I was before. I still remember one of our biggest fights. That I wish never happened.

"_Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."_

"_There's nothing wrong with my head."_

"_What do you want from me, Bella?"_

"_I want the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."_

"_What do you think happened?"_

"_All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me- Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going too crush us both- and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it- and you left and dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all- and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…"_

"_You think lifted a van of you?" He continued._

"_Nobody will believe that, you know."_

"_I'm not going to tell anybody."_

"_Then why does it matter?"_

"_I don't like to lie- so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."_

"_Can you just thank me and get over it?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're not going to let it go, are you?"_

"_No."_

"_In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."_

I ignored her for a very long time and I regret it. I got me thinking though, on how much I desire to be near her. She _loves_ me. No one has ever loved me, in that way before. I always saw Alice and Jasper, but I never really thought about it. Did that make me strange? Maybe, that is why my family thought it was so weird for me to have these feelings. They probably thought I was just "lusting" over her blood. It is so much more then that. And, let me tell you I can't wait until Bella is finally a vampire. Yes, it was hard for me to think of her doing this, and having her spend her whole life walking among the living. But, think of all the rest of the things. Bella would be with me forever. I wouldn't have to worry about going to far… and possibly hurting her. She would have my families support. It pleases me to see how much Bella gets along with Alice. Carslie's talk really made me feel stupid of waiting so long. It's not like we would have got married if I told her a year ago. Charlie would have a hear attack.

Bella has told me that she is going to tell her father about her change, before we get married. Then she told me that if he is not ok with it, then Carslie could walk her down the isle. Bell, would give up her fathers love for me… I couldn't wait to spend my life with her. Not the rest of my life, but forever.

The next morning Bella was in my arms. She woke up and saw me smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing… I am just remembering the first time we met."

"Oh, when you asked for a schedule change and I saw your black eyes for the first time. Or, when you introduced yourself?"

"When, I introduced myself. I never want to remember anything before that."

"Good, neither do I."

I laughed and she looked at me dazzled. When I continued talking she smiled,

"You were talking again last night.

"What did I say this time?"

"_Mrs. Bella Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen-"_

"Okay, okay I get the point."

"Bella, I don't think you do." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… no matter how long we will be together (he winked)… I will always love that name, _Mrs. Bella Cullen…"_

She had the biggest love-filled eyes and said,

"I will always love you, Mr. Edward Mason Cullen."

I laughed. I picked her up and held her to my face,

"I love –"

I was cut off when she kissed me.

"Edward, can you just kiss me?"

"I'd be delighted!" And with that we spent the rest of the day dreaming, of what life as

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would be like.

_Hope you guys like it. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! If it wasn't for her the characters wouldn't exist. Thank You! Next chapter will be longer! Sorry again for my grammar errors. _


	6. Port Angeles & a wedding Planner

_OK OK I know I am so sorry I didn't get more of Edward and Bella but next chapter there will be more. Sorry it took so long to update. I will update ASAP._

BPOV

The next day Alice convinced Edward to let us go "shopping". Alice asked if she could be our wedding planner and we accepted. She had the amount of joy that Edward and I had. Our wedding date was set on January 5th. He would change me after Christmas Break so I could get use to being a vampire. I told Charlie and he took it better then I thought, considering what happened with my mother. He just asked if this was what I really wanted. Also Charlie has always thought good thoughts about the Cullen's. Edward asked Jasper to be his best man!

Flashback

"Jasper, would you like to be my best man?"

"Of course I would!"

"Bella has picked Alice to be her bridesmaid, so you will be stuck dancing with your wife."

"I am so glad Alice has made friends with Bella. She is so excited about planning your wedding."

"Me too, I'm sure Rosalie will come around though."

"Let's hope so. If Bella will live here, let's hope they get along"

end of flashback

Now that I think about it Rosalie has been nicer to me lately. Maybe that's a sign.

Alice took me to Hallmark first for wedding invitations.

"Bella what do you want them to look like?"

"I really don't care. Just don't pick out anything tacky."

Alice picked up a blank silver card with white frost stars on the side.

"What about this? It's silver and you're getting married in the winter."

She then pointed to a blank white piece of paper on the outside.

"That is where they say who is getting married. They'll put all of it in for you. You just tell them your names and wedding info, who your guest list is, and how many cards you need."

"Thanks Alice! I'll get these. I just have to come back later this week with a guest list. Oh, Alice I don't know most of Edward's family except you guys. What about Billy? What am I going to do?"

"Just chill, is what you should do. We are Edward's only family because his parents died of the Spanish Influenza. I have already made a guest list. I asked Charlie for assistance. Besides Edward told me you wanted a small wedding."

"What would I do without you?"

I hugged her and said,

"Can I check over the named before we buy the cards?"

"Sure."

She pulled put a list and read:

"Me

Jasper

Esme

Carslie

Renee

Charlie

Emmett

Rosalie

Mike

Jessica

Tyler

Phil.

Billy

Jacob"

I nodded in approval.

"Bella, do you have any grandparents? What about aunts, uncles, nieces, or nephews?"

"Nope my only family is my mom, dad, and Phil."

We told them the names and how many cards we needed, ect...

"Alice, do you really want to invite Billy?"

"Well… he is a friend of your dad's so I think you should. Charlie would probably think something was up if you didn't. And I don't think he will interfere… most people would think him crazy anyways."

"I can't believe I invited Mike, Tyler, and Jacob. Edward will be so mad."

I laughed. I loved when Edward got jealous. But, they are my friends, even if Mike did or does like me. I can't believe he still thinks so after dating Jessica.

"No, not mad. But he will think about what Mike will say thee whole ceremony."

_Ceremony. _Edward and I are actually getting married. This will happen in real life and not in my dreams. I will be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I love my life.

"Bella, Bella, are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah …Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing you were daydreaming, again. Edward's on the phone."

"Ok, thanks."

I snatched the phone away from her as soon as I could. She laughed and walked into another store to give me some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, yourself?"

"How's hunting?"

"Not good. Emmett is getting mad because I can't find anything he wants. Anyways how is shopping with Alice?"

"Good… I just bought the invitations. They're cute, you'll like them."

"I'm sure I will."

"I invited Jacob, Mike, and Tyler.'

"Bella… why?"

"Umm… because they're my friends."

"You call a guy who almost hits you with his car a friend?"

"Hey, he didn't mean too. And if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have saved me. I wouldn't have found out your secret… Oh, and if it wasn't for Jacob I wouldn't even know you were a vampire."

"Well… what about Mike?"

"Well… he is my friend and Jessica is dating him. It would be rude not to invite him."

"Fine but don't expect me to like it."

"Have I said I love you yet?"

"No, not yet?"

"I love you."

"I will love you forever."

"Fine Mr. I will love you for eternity"

"No that's impossible."

"Huh?"

"No you can't love me for an eternity, because I will love _you_ for an eternity."

"I love you."

"When can I see you? I'm done hunting. Is Alice going to keep you all day?"

"No, we just have a few more stores and then all three of us need to talk."

"About…"

"I don't know, wedding stuff I suppose."

"Ok, I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Just then I saw Alice smiling. She pulled me and had me run into the mall."

"Alice, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We stopped right in front of a Bridal store.

"It's time to find you a wedding dress."

We walked into the store and saw white and lots of smiling women. A women walked up to me from the counter and said,

"Looking for anything in particular? Who's the lucky lady?"

She turned to look at Alice, but shook her head and held out her hand so she could s her wedding ring."

"Oh, so you must be the one getting married. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Do you have anything with sequins at the top of the dress, with not a long train?"

"Of course just follow me."

We followed her and that's when I saw it. The most gorgeous gown I have ever set eyes on. I turned to Alice and smiled,

"That's it! Alice, I have found the dress I want to marry Edward in."

Alice screamed,

"Yes! We must contain ourselves; we still have a wedding to plan."

"Yes, we do."

I turned to the lady, who helped us and said,

"Thanks for your help, we will be getting this."

"Excellent choice. Follow me please."

We bought the dress and headed for home.

"Bella, when did Edward agree to change you?"

"December 15th so I would have about half a month before the wedding to get use to being a vampire."

"I can't wait until you are my sister."

"As do I."

We got to the house and I saw Edward sitting on the porch.

I ran to Edward and kissed him on the lips. We were interrupted when Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Time to start planning."

_Hoped you liked it. If anyone wants to see what her wedding dress looks like go here:_

_http/ _


	7. My love, my life, my everything

_Hope you guys like. Last chapter was pretty plain but I needed some time for sisterly bonding. This is one of my favorite chapters! Enjoy _

BPOV

"Planning?..." Edward said in his annoyed voice.

"Yes, of course! That's what I just said."

"But, Bella just got home. I want to spend time alone with her."

"You will have enough alone time with her after the wedding."

"ALICE!" Edward and I both yelled.

"Edward, it's ok let's just get this over with. It _could_ be fun." I said as quiet as I could.

We went into the living room and sat on the black leather couch. Alice pulled out a whole notebook that said:

**BELLA'S WEDDING**

She read a page she bookmarked and Edward smirked. I nudged him in the stomach and told him to stop.

"What's so funny, Edward?" Alice said curiously.

"You have this all figured out. Don't you? Have you planned out our whole lives?"

"Ha, Ha. Now let's get down to work shall we?"

"Edward and Bella where would you like to get married? I have a place in Alaska, a place on the Beach in Hawaii, or what about a local church in Forks?"

I turned to Edward and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged.

"Alice, is there anywhere else were we could get married? I want this to be special."

I gave Edward the biggest love-filled smile I could. He smiled and kissed me on the lips, when a thought popped into my head.

"What about the meadow? I mean that's where we got engaged, and where I saw you for the first "real" time. It's just a special place. Don't you think?"

"How could I say no? I love you Bella."

"The meadow it is then. Ok, we are about done. We know where we are getting married, and Bella has gotten her wedding dress…"

"ALICE!"

"OOPS."

"Really? Alice pre-tell what does this dress look like?"

"Edward stay out of my mind or you will regret it!"

"Fine, I will see soon enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

I wanted to take Bella somewhere special. I took her to the first restaurant we she ate at with me. I told Bella it was a surprise and she got mad… _again._ But, secretly I think she really likes when I surprise her. We got into the car and as I sped up Bella just sat there. So I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I am going a 100 miles per hour and it doesn't bother you."

"Oh, maybe I am getting use to it. I will be like you soon and will have a desire to drive fast."

We got to the restaurant and Bella gasped.

"You, ok?"

"Of course. This is where our first date was."

"I know. I thought you would like it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

We where led into the room, that was more "private" again just like last time. Except this time there were rose petals all over the floor and candles everywhere. I couldn't believe this. I mean I should be used to Edward doing stuff like this, but I wasn't it. He was the best boyfriend… I mean Fiancé ever.

"What are you thinking love?"

"You are the best boyfriend in all of Washington."

He smiled and then I moved closer to him, and then I whispered in his ear,

"And the best Fiancé in the world."

He shoved me against the wall and kissed me with more force then I have scene in a long time. He stopped and sighed,

"I can't wait until we can do more then this."

I blushed fiercely. I tried to hide it, but he noticed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. I think I am more a man then I should be letting myself be."

I covered his mouth with mine and then replied,

"I can't wait either. I love you and only you. I am so glad I found you."

A tear slid down my cheek and tears were now coming faster and faster, no matter how I tried to stop them. I began to wipe them away when Edward caught my hand. He pulled me close to him and started to sway back and forth.

"Edward... there's no music."

"We'll make our own."

The waitress came in and saw us standing there and left back the way she came. I could stay like this forever. Just in Edward arms. I loved my life. How fortunate was I that I found him? I should thank my mother for marrying Phil or I would never have met Edward, my love, my life, and my everything.

We left and headed toward the direction of home. Once we got there he picked me up and said,

"ShallI carry you across the threshold my dear?"

"Soon enough, Mr. Cullen."

We walked into my house and Charlie was still out fishing with Billy. Edward suggested we go and watch some TV.

I scrolled through the channels and found Dracula on channel 211. I clicked it and Edward coughed in disgust.

"Bella…"

"Oh come on. It's a comedy."

During the movie he kept shouting,

'Myth, myth, myth, myth.'

When he said it again I said,

"Sweetheart I get the idea."

"Yes, I know but it's frustrating."

"Don't worry he's not that cute I wouldn't have followed him."

He rolled his eyes as I turned off the TV. I walked back to him and sat on his lap.

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm…"

He pressed his lips on mine and said,

"How about this."

"That's all we ever do."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop."

We sat like this for some time. Edward glanced at the clock it read: 12:45.

"Bella, you should really be going to bed."

"I don't want to."

"It's almost one. We have all day tomorrow."

"Stupid clock."

He laughed and carried me to my room where I would sleep all night in his arms.

_I hope you like it. I tried_ _to put a lot of Bella and Edward in there. SOON Bella will married and be a vampire! So keep reading and reviewing. _

_REVIEW!_


	8. AuThOrs NoTe

AuThOrS NoTe

I am sorry the URL does not show up. If you would like to see Bella's wedding dress email me and let me know. I'm sorry once again. Enjoy!

Edward Cullen Rox


	9. The Beautiful vampire

_Thank you to the review that told me how to spell Carlisle's name! I hope you like this chapter. It is my favorite by far! Enjoy! And sorry for my grammar errors!_

BPOV

It was finally the day. This was the day I would be his forever. I would be changed from the clumsy Bella to a beautiful vampire. One might say, "How is being a vampire beautiful?" Anything with Edward would be beautiful. No matter how much pain I could possible endure. I loved him and he loves _me. _ This was a step that would bring us closer in our relationship and _our_ wedding day. I woke up and saw it was noon. I turned to look at my angel and savior.

"Why did you have me sleep so long?"

"I wanted your final night of rest to be as long as you wanted it to be."

I rolled on top of him and kissed his nose softly. I showed him my wedding ring once again. He slowly started kissing my hand until he reached my ring finger. Then he massaged my finger ad murmured,

"Past, Present-"

"And future." I answered him. He looked deep down into my eyes as it seemed like seeing into my soul and whispered,

"Forever and… forever we will be."

He put his arm around me and helped me up.

"What would you like to do today, love?"

"Let's go see Carlisle. I haven't seen him seen him in a while."

He raised an eyebrow curious and confused. I loved when he looked like that!

"Why do you want to see Carlisle?"

I wanted to do something very special for Edward on our wedding day, but I didn't know what. I needed Carlisle's help.

"Well… not Carlisle in particular. I just would like to go to your house. There is a lot of room to listen and to practice our dance to our wedding song."

Which was true as well, that is something that I wanted to do today too. He was smiling and I think he was imagining _our_ wedding day.

"Yes, of course. Don't forget we need to get your contacts too today."

"Oh yeah, can you believe it Edward? I will be with _you _forever."

"Yes you will be stuck with me forever."

He gave me one of his crocked smiles that made me go weak at the knees. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. We got into his Volvo and started towards Edward's house. At least I _thought _we were.

"Edward…"

"Hmmm…"

"Where are we going? This is not the way to your house."

"Were going to the music store. We need to pick out a song don't we?"

I literally jumped out of the door when we got there. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the store.

"Honey… what did you have in mind?" Edward asked as he was flipping through some CD'S.

"Well, a slow song for our song. As for the mother/son, father/daughter, dance I have no clue. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I agree with your idea about our song but I don't know about the others.

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme said there will be a dance were people will pay too dance with you."

"And…" He was waiting for me to go on.

"What song should we dance to on that dance?"

He walked over to me and wrapped his cold strong arms around my waist.

"Bella… I don't know I am not sure if I will spare you for any dances without me."

"You will get plenty. I don't know how I will stay away from you."

He put his arm around my shoulder and we paid. Happy with our choice, we walked out the door to his car.

(A/N Sorry you'll have to wait and see what they will dance to during their wedding chapter.)

"So where now?"

"We still need to get your contacts and then we can be on our way home."

"Okay."

We parked outside of Walgreen's and I sat and waited for his return. He walked out of the store and got into the car and handed me the bag. While in the process of bending over, and kissing my cheek ever so softly. When we got home we saw Alice on the curb waiting for us.

"I knew you were coming."

"Of course you did, Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are on their way from hunting to help with what will happen tonight. Just to be here for moral support."

"Okay." We replied and headed to Edward's room. When he shut the door I asked,

"So when will you do it?"

"Later tonight, like at nine. If that's ok?"

"Yes of course!"

"You sure seem excited about death."

"No, I'm excited to be with _you_."

"As am I."

He took my hand and led me down the stairs and popped in the cd. We began to sway back and forth and that's when I heard the rest of the family come through the door. Edward didn't move to look at them at all, he just looked at me. We still danced even though they saw us. First I saw Carlisle and Esme walk through the door they smiled and looked at each other with love-filled eyes just _remembering _their love for each other. Then I saw Japer who gave a slight nod to Edward of congratulations and took Alice's hand and walked up stairs. Then I saw Rosalie and for the first time she smiled. She actually smiled at me. After all the times of disgusted looks toward me, she actually cared. Emmett picked her up and carried her upstairs to give us our privacy. The music stopped and Edward had a frown on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"The song ended."

"Don't worry we can dance to it again."

He smiled and we danced once again to _our_ song.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N I thought I would put what Rosalie thought when she saw Edward and Bella dance.)

RPOV

I walked through the door after a long day of thought. I loved Emmett so much. He loved me and I loved him back. Was that the way it was for Bella and Edward? Did Edward love Bella so much that he was willing to put her through hell just to be with him? Or did Bella love Edward so much to let him change her and put her through that pain? This really questioned my love for Emmett. Was changing him just to way to save his life? Is he even glad that I ended up changing him? Even though we are married and happy I still wonder. I have never had so much appreciation for Bella in my life. I was jealous that she was human. And it's not because she is becoming a vampire that I now like her, it's her reason behind it. _Love… _When I walked through the door and saw Bella and Edward dancing to what I believe is their wedding song, I froze. Bella was going to be changed tonight and she wasn't even shaken. She was my idol. A lot of people wouldn't go out with a vampire to begin with. Nonetheless be married and changed into one. I smiled at her and she was shocked and so was I at my sudden emotion. After the hate I have shown towards her she still liked me. But, what I didn't understand was why she smiled back. She just forgave me for all my cruel behavior just because of a smile. Bella has never said one cruel thing towards me. Man I am a bitch. I couldn't help feeling the guilt wallow up inside of me. I just wanted to run to her and tell her that I was sorry, for _everything. _Of course that would ruin Edward and Bella's loving moment. Emmett seeing me smile at Bella picked me up and carried me into _our_ room for a moment of our own. As if he could read my mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

I can't believe what Rosalie was thinking. I loved her for it and the rest of my family. Especially, Alice. I think Alice and I have a lot in common. I can read minds and Alice has visions. We _were _both faced with problems our love life. I loved a human and Alice loves Jasper; he has had trouble the most adjusting to a vampire because he is the newest. Alice and I have a real sweet brother and sister bond and are always there for each other. Alice was the one who went hunting with me so I could take Bella to the meadow. Alice and Jasper took care of her when I was gone trying to find James. I "try" to tune out all of the voices and Alice can't help but get her visions. She is also the one who wants Edward to change Bella the most (other then Bella herself).She doesn't want me to be alone like I have been for the past century.

Bella has really grown to love my family. She and Emmett I think have a brother sister bond, which bugs me sometimes. As it does to Rosalie as well, of _course. _Bella thinks of Carlisle and Esme as her second mother and father. So loving and understanding. Esme is pleased to see me so happy. We decided that I was going to change Bella in the living room. I began to light candles so the room would smell nice. Maybe, it would help Bella relax and get through her pain. I went to turn on music as well when she stopped me.

"No, I want you to sing me my lullaby. Okay?"

The thought almost brought tears to my eyes. If I could cry anyway. She loved that lullaby so much. I would sing it to before she would fall asleep. It helped after the first few nights when she would wake up, screaming about James.

"Of course, Bella. I'll do anything for you, you just name it." I said as fast as I could.

"Edward calm down."

"You are giving up everything, what can I give you in return?"

"You're love, Edward. That's all I want and will ever want."

I kissed her neck until I reached her mouth. We kissed for a very long time until I got interrupted by Carlisle.

"Hmph..."

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Carlisle?"

"We will be up stairs Edward if you need us. Jasper will be down her as well. I know it will be hard for him, but we could use him to calm Bella as much as possible."

He turned to leave but turned to Bella once again and said,

"And Bella we'll talk about you know what later. And Edward don't read my mind!"

I was confused once again and when Jasper came down stairs he laughed. I turned to him and said,

"You know about this too?" He nodded. I looked at Bella but she just shrugged. How would he know- Alice! Of course. I will talk to her about this later.

I turned to Bella and asked,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I lowered my teeth to her throat and said,

"Don't forget Isabella Swan I will always love you."

I sank my teeth in and sat her on the couch. This would be a long three days. But, soon it would be over and Bella and I will have an eternity to spend _together. _

_I hoped you liked it. It took forever to write. I hoped you all liked Bella's wedding dress. And thanks to all me reviewers. You're awesome! Soon will be Bella's wedding so keep reading. _


	10. You're just like Cupid

_Okay, okay this is not my best chapter but I like it. There will be more of Edward and Bella fluff but not as much in this chapter... Be prepared to see what Bella's gift is. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the emails saying that you liked my choice for Bella's wedding dress. _

BPOV

The three days have been torture. I felt the venom spreading to my heart trying to stop my heart beat. It felt like my bones were cracking and the soul was being taken from my body. Soon the coolness took over my body and I knew it was over. I felt Edward's cool arms around me. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to lye there and have everything quiet for the exception of my angel singing my lullaby. He knew my discomfort and just held me. About three hours later I decided to stand up and look at Edward. He was shocked at my appearance. He just sat there like I was the most beautiful creature on earth. I didn't know if I wanted to see myself, but I had to. I ran to the bathroom and found my amazing speed. I could hear Edward coming up behind me and was shocked at my acute hearing. I looked at myself and was astonished. I was _pretty. _Edward saw my reaction and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are still my beautiful Bella."

"My hearing is... and I can run... fast!"

"Yes, you are one of us now."

"Forever!"

We went downstairs to see the rest of the family. I felt like I was Cinderella. Every one was shocked as I first was. They just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Jasper surprisingly was the first to congratulate me.

"Congratulations Bella! I knew you would be one of us someday."

Alice then ran to me and said,

"Now we really are sisters! You look beautiful. Were you shocked about your senses? I was! How are you? Do you feel okay?"

"Yes, yes Alice we are. I feel fine, never better actually." I said and me and Alice jumped up down.

Carlisle walked over to me and gave me a big hug and said,

"Thank you Bella! You have made my son the happiest man on earth. He has been alone for so long. Welcome to the family."

I looked over at Rosalie she was looking down at the floor a ways from me. Did she like me? Was she glad that I was now a vampire? I walked over to Rosalie and the whole family was shocked at my courage.

"Rosalie..."

"Yes..." She said still looking down.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Why on earth would you be sorry? I should be apologizing. I was just... well jealous that you were human. But when I saw how much you loved each other and were willing to give up made me think."

Does she actually say she was jealous of me? Rosalie would never admit to something like that.

"Well, I put your family in danger countless times. And if I were you and I knew someone knew our secret, I would be scared as well. After you guys have had such a good life here."

"But if you hadn't met Edward he would have stayed as miserable he has been for the past century. You are always worth it. Don't you say other ways. I'm... I'm... _sorry."_

Was this happening was Rosalie apologizing to _me_? Wow! I couldn't believe it.

"Rosalie... can we finally be friends?"

"I thought you would never act."

Emmett walked over to Rosalie and kissed her cheek.

"Hey sis, want to go for a drive? Do you want to find out if you enjoy speed?"

Of course that would be something Emmett would say. Edward walked in front of me and answered for me.

"No Emmett Bella and I are going hunting. She needs to her eyes keep turning from red to black. We also want to spend some time together considering all that has happened."

I walked over to Emmett, put my hand on his shoulder and said,

"Maybe latter Emmett. If Edward will spare me or if Alice isn't playing dress up with me."

"HEY!" Alice said.

"Well, you know it's true." I said as fact. She just smiled and nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Don't worry I will have enough time before you're wedding." Oh great...

Edward took my hand and led me outside. He didn't even look back it was just me and him. The way it should be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

I took her hunting and I couldn't believe how fast she caught on. She caught four mountain lions in a row. I couldn't believe it. Animal's blood didn't seem to affect her at all. I asked her if she could smell all the human blood and she shook her head. How could she not smell it? I could!

"Are you serious? You can't smell it?"

"No I can't."

I took Bella to our Meadow and we laid there for what seemed like hours. Just bathing in each others company.

"Only one month Bella."

"I know! I can't wait. Soon we will be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I can't wait!"

"Me either."

"I love you so much do you know that?"

"Yes and do you know how much I love you?"

"More then anyone one else on earth?"

"I love you more then anyone one else that has ever lived or breathed. You are my life and now we can live through our eternity together."

I took Bella in my arms but then something strange happened. She fell on the floor and clasped her hands on the ground.

"Bella... my love are you alright?"

"Edward we need to leave now!"

I couldn't believe this was happening. Was she angry at me? What was going on?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

I feel on the ground. I could sense something bad was happening to someone.

"Edward we need to leave now!"

I didn't mean to sound so harsh. But I needed to be where somewhere and help someone. But I didn't know who?

"Bella are you angry with me?"

"No of course not! I'll explain in the car."

We ran all the way to the car and I started driving as fast as I could. What was wrong with me? I didn't even know what was going on. All I knew was that I had to be in Port Angles soon. The speedometer went from 50 to 120. I have never driven so fast in my life. Edward laughed and I didn't have to know what he was thinking to know why he was laughing.

"Oh my I didn't mean to drive so fast. I thought I was going about 70 mph. Wow."

"You are turning more and more into a vampire every day. Now what is going on?"

"I don't know. All I know is I need to be in Port Angles soon and help someone."

"Bella my love, is that such a good idea? You just drank blood."

'No, I can't even smell human blood anymore. I don't know what's going on more then you do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We reached Port Angles and I started walking towards a local furniture store.

"Oh, yeah Bella good thinking we need to buy a bed now." He said nudging my shoulder. I laughed and said,

"That's not why I'm here. I sense that I should be here."

I didn't know what I was looking for. But I knew I had to be here

"IT'S OVER!" I turned and I knew it was her voice, the person I needed to help. I ran to see who it was. And there was a boy and a girl about our age fighting. Edward raced to my side immediately.

"No it's not. You will stay with my or else..." He slapped her on the face and she began to cry.

"But, I don't love you. Please just leave me alone." He punched her in the face and she fell to the ground clutching her face.

"No one leaves me. Not even YOU!"

He was about to kick her when Edward pushed him to the ground and I ran to the girl as fast as I could. Edward looked at me and I knew exactly what to do. I took her and ran fast out of site.

When I got to the car I placed her on the ground and she looked at me with big eyes,

"How did you do that? I mean run so... fast?"

"It's a long story. Are you ok? I knew someone needed my help so I had to find them."

"You knew where to find me?"

"Strangely yes." I didn't know how to explain what happened.

"So that man who hurt my... is your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Actually were getting married next month. How could you date someone so cruel?"

She looked down with disgust. She didn't want to answer. But she did anyways after a long sigh.

"I met him at my high school. Zack was so cute and popular. And he actually liked me. We began going out and I soon began to find out it wasn't my personality that interested him. I wouldn't give him what he wanted and he got mad."

"That's terrible. Well, you won't have to worry about him any more."

"No you don't understand he's well strong. Even your boyfriend couldn't beat him up." I laughed and she looked confused. I put my hand on her shoulder,

"You would be surprised. Your boyfriend, well he's probably dead."

"No like I said..."

"If I tell you something will you please not freak out?"

"Ummm... yes." I didn't know if I should tell her. That didn't sound like a sure answer to me.

"Well you know how I could run really fast? Well Edward and I are... vampires. Please don't be scared, I drink from animals not humans. If you're scared that I will hurt you, believe me I would have done it by now."

"Really? But, it's the daytime."

"Yeah, that's just a myth. My fiancé actually just changed me into three days ago."

"Why?"

"You see vampires live forever. And Edward and I fell in love in high school as well. I was a poor defensive human and he was a strong vampire. We fell in love and we knew it could never work. After a long time he said yes. He loved me so much he didn't want to change me. He said he said he didn't want me to be damned to walk the earth among the living. But I loved him so much that I let him do it. Now we will always be together."

"Wow you two must really love each other."

She sighed and looked down. I could tell that she wanted to find someone. And somehow I felt like it was my job somehow to find her that someone.

"I am thanks. I will help you find that someone."

"Don't you mean... someday I'll find someone?"

"No I would really like to help."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward came back and saw I was talking to her.

He stuck out his hand and said,

"Hi, I'm Edward."

"Yeah, I heard. I'm Tory." She rolled her eyes. Did I really talk about Edward that much.

"Oh Tory I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan soon to be Bella Cullen."

Edward laughed and shook his head.

Edward pulled me aside for a moment and smiled.

"What?"

"Bella... when you left and I killed Zack; I saw people in love." I was confused. What was he talking about?

"Edward people are in love all over the world."

"You made them that way. Don't you understand? Your gift is the power to make people fall in love. You know when a relationship is in crises. I read Tory's mind and knew you wanted to help her. You're just like cupid."

He laughed and kissed me on the lips. Did I really have that power? Did I know when someone needed my help to find someone or make people fall in love?

"Wow, so that's my gift then?"

"Yes, I believe so."

_Do you like it? I added another character in there. It has more of a plot now. But don't worry Bella and Edward's wedding will be as planned. It will not be delayed. Do you like Bella's power? Please review! I will continue this for a few more chapters and then will write a sequel. It will have at least 4 more chapters. _


	11. Welcome to the Family

_I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I am in CA on vacation. And believe me I feel terrible. Thanks for all the people who have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter!_

CH. 10

(BPOV)

I noticed that Tory was still waiting by Edward's car. I felt so bad that she went through that crappy relationship. I mean Edward has been my first and only boyfriend. I have never had a relationship end badly. I couldn't just let her go and have another man treat her that way. In way I felt like I had an obligation to help her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can Tory come stay with us? I know we still have our wedding and…"

"Honey, of course. If you feel like you can handle your self to be by humans, then go ahead. She needs you. She has no family."

"How do you know she has no family?"

I looked at him confused and he smiled and pointed to his head.

"This might get your mind of wedding details as well. Let me worry about it-"

He kissed me before carrying me back to his Volvo and said,

"By the way you and Tory should get to know each other. I'll see you at home. I am in the mood for exercise anyways."

And before I knew it he was gone. I walked back over to Tory and I could tell she was still confused.

"So… you have no family?"

"How did you know that?"

"My boyfriend told me. He can read minds. Why don't you come stay with Edward and I and his family?"

She looked scared. Well we were vampires. I couldn't blame her.

"You don't have too. I know you're scared. I promise they wont hurt you though."

"Well, what choice do I have?"

She laughed and hugged me. This was really a genuine girl. I mean after all that she has been through. She still is so nice.

"How did they die?"

"Zack."

"He killed them? Oh my… I should have killed them myself."

"No, no, it's ok. I had an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. The only pleasure I found was going to school. I think that's why I liked Scott so much because he actually liked me. Although, for the wrong reasons."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. It's all in the past. So how do you plan on finding this mystery man?"

Hmmm… honestly I didn't know. I just knew that I had to find her one. We arrived at my house and I headed up to my room with Tory following behind me. Edward would have to wait a little while.

"Well… that's a tough one. Here take this."

I gave her a piece of notebook paper and a pen.

"What am I to do now?"

"Write down all the qualities that you would like in a boyfriend."

After about five minutes I had her stop. I looked at her list and she wrote:

Strong

Beautiful

Gorgeous eyes

Loves me for who I am

I laughed and she joined me. This was a beautiful list. And I could really understand the last one.

"Wow… well we better start looking. Oh and by the way do you have any clothes or-?"

She interrupted me by saying.

"No."

"Well, soon you will have so much clothes that you can't even count."

"Why?"

I laughed to myself. She had no idea what she was getting into with Edward sister.

"Be prepared to be pampered, Tory. Alice, Edward's sister loves to shop. She will not stop buying me clothes. I have my two closet full of clothes."

"You really don't have to do this for me."

I went to where she was sitting on the bed and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry. Now lets go over to Edward's, he is probably-"

I was interrupted by an angelic voice.

"Worried sick. Well, you have that right! Why didn't you come home?"

"This is my home too, Edward. And besides we just took a detour."

Tory laughed and Edward and I joined her. We stopped and Edward starting talking again,

"I am driving you girls back to the house. I do not trust me future wife to-be with directions."

I could see Edward smiling. He probably told Esme and Carlisle about Tory. I knew everyone would be okay. I just didn't know about Rosalie. I mean she finally likes me know, but I am bringing another human into the Cullen household. I am glad that Rose and I are friends. I couldn't imagine living with her if I wasn't.

When we reached the house Tory gasped.

"It's so big!"

I laughed, as did Edward. Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked inside. As I suspected all of the family was in the living room waiting. Tory was shy and I practically pushed her into the house.

"Tory this is Alice and Jasper. They are married as are Rosalie and Emmett over there."

I walked over to Carlisle and Esme who had their arms around each other.

"This is Carlisle and Esme practically me second parents. "

Tory was amazed by Carlisle and Esme's youthful appearance. Edward laughed and said,

"Yes he looks young but he is almost three hundred years old."

Then Jasper spoke,

"Yes, we were all adopted as well. Carlisle changed us so we will look like this forever."

"Well, let's not scare the girl." Emmett said with an evil grin on his face.

"Aren't you upset that I know your secret. I mean I am glad that you are okay with me, but I still wonder."

Then Rosalie walked from Emmett's grasp and walked over to Tory. Oh no! Rosalie looked at me and she probably knew what I was thinking and smiled. Edward held me grip tighter as he glared at Rosalie.

"You see I was mad at Bella for a long time, because of the fact that she was human. But, after I saw how much Bella and Edward really loved each other."

Edward smiled and kissed me cheek.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I hated Bella because she was human, because I was jealous. Also for her knowing our secret. But, she didn't care what we were. She loved out family unconditionally. As I suspect you do too. So, I will not interfere."

"Thank you so much, all of you for giving me a home and a family. Thanks Bella for being there for me today. Even though I just met you I feel like I have known you my whole life."

"Welcome to the family, Tory!" Carlisle said with open arms.

_Sorry for such a short chapter. At least I wrote one. If you read you can see hints in the story. That's all I'm going to say! Review!_


	12. Girl Gossip and HOT Dancing

_Sorry that I haven't updated in forever so I wrote a long chapter for you guys! I hope you like it! It took me a long time to write and my siblings were yelling at me to get off the computer. That's another reason. I have to share a computer with five other people. Hope you like the chapter!_

Chapter 11 Girl Gossip and lots of Dancing

**BPOV**

I entered the living room and Edward got up from the piano and walked towards me. He wrapped his strong cold arms around me. He was smiling at me with those big golden eyes.

"You don't need to worry, you know."

I looked confused I didn't know what he was talking about, but I was still amazed by his beautiful aroma to think.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and rubbed where my ring was. Did he think I was getting cold feet? There was nothing I would rather do then spend the rest of my life with him. And now that I was changed I could be with him forever.

"My darling, you don't need to worry with all this wedding stuff, Alice is helping. And the whole Tory thing I know you can handle. Just think in one week we will be Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." He replied.

"I'm not worried about Tory she's a strong girl considering what happened to her. As the wedding situation goes I'm not worried at all. Actually that's my favorite thing to think about. And if I have it my way Tory will have a date for our wedding." I said satisfied.

He smiled at me and guided me to "our" room. Or you could call it our soon to be room. We sat on the couch and he wrapped his arms around me once again.

"So… what are you going to do about Tory?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Tory and I are going to a dance club tonight. Maybe we'll find her dream guy there."

"Oh, no your not. There are guys there!"

"That's kind of the point Edward. Why, do you think I'll find someone else to love?"

When he didn't answer I looked up at his face and laughed and he glared at me.

"Mr. Cullen are you getting jealous? Do you not trust me? What do you think this is called?" I pointed to me engagement ring and smiled.

"I trust _you_ not THEM."

"Edward there is no one I would rather be with then you. I will love you forever and be your wife forever. And if you're so concerned why don't you come as well."

"If that place is with you then I'll come, but if anyone touches-"

"I get the point Edward."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and I opened the door. When I opened the door there stood the rest of the Cullen's smiling.

"Bella I can't wait to do your hair! So when are we going dancing?" Alice said.

"Later tonight. We need to find Tory a date to my wedding." I said with confidence.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Esme said.

"Rose, I can't dance." Emmett complained.

"When is the last time you took me dancing? Oh yeah you never have!" Rosalie wined.

"Yeah, Jasper when have you taken me dancing?" Alice said madly.

"Don't bring me into this." Jasper said honestly.

"Okay, okay everyone its settled were going dancing and no complaining. Now Bella I need to speak with you." Carlisle said and walked out of the room.

I smiled, because I knew what this was about. I turned to Edward and gave him a goodbye kiss and walked into Carlisle's office.

(A/n you will find out what they talked about at the wedding chapter. I know I'm sorry!")

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rose can you hand me those shoes?" Alice asked politely. Alice dressed me in a red salsa dress, which actually looked quit nice on me.

"Yeah hold on a minute I'm putting on my make-up."

"Do vampires even need make-up?" Tory asked curiously.

She was wearing a stunning black dress to her chins and Alice had curled her hair. She looked gorgeous. I laughed at her comment.

"Well vampires don't _need_ make-up, especially Rosalie. But she likes it anyways."

"Well it's one way to feel more like a human." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie looked beautiful as always she was for the first time ever wearing a blue dress with a white diamond necklace Emmett had given her last year.

"Why, would you want to be human? You can get hurt and all vampire boys seem so nice." Tory asked.

"Not all of them. A vampire named James attacked Bella, and he nearly killed her. She was human at the time and when James saw that she belonged to Edward he tracked her and tried to kill her because Edward defended her." Alice said.

"Wow, but still being human isn't all that great. Your parents can die and leave you and never come back." Tory had a sad sincere smile.

"Well Tory that will never happen to you again I promise. We'll find someone who cares for you the way Edward cares for me." I said.

"Yeah Emmett cares for me a little too much. When he heard that there was going to be boys at the club he ripped the hinges of the car door. Now he has to fix it."

"I know Edward did the same exact thing. Well, he didn't break anything, but he got jealous."

"Jasper too." Alice said.

"Really Jasper seems so…" She cut Rose off.

"Oh you don't know him the way I do. He was pacing the room and muttering things to himself when I walked into the room. Then he told me how much he loved me."

"Jeez to guys really think that there are only girls at clubs? Is that just something they assume?" Rosalie said confused.

"Hey Rosalie are you done putting on your make- up I need those shoes?" I asked.

Rosalie and I had finally found some common ground. She cares too much for Edward to let him get hurt when I ended up dying. And now she knows how much I love him when he finally changed me. She said if I was willing to go through that kind of Hell then I didn't need any of it from her. And she apologized. Alice and I had always been close friends and now I had a new friend, Tory.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile_ in Jasper's room **3RD PERSON**

"Oh my god! Why do I have to take Rose dancing she'll just complain on my lack of skill and in the meantime some guy is going to be flirting with her." Emmett said

"Jasper stop pacing the room! It's making me crazy." Edward said

"Come on guys be men. You three are making me lose my patience and the girl's."

"How do you know that we are getting on the girl's nerves?" Emmett asked

"Well for starters Emmett you ripped your wife's car door off." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah and I sensed Alice's emotion. And I'm guessing Edward has been reading the girl's minds." Jasper said.

"What do girl's expect us to do? Just sit there and let guys flirt with them like there are a god damned object." Emmett snarled.

"Rosalie doesn't like it when you use fowl language Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Oh and what makes you think you're man enough for Esme at the club?" Emmett asked.

He laughed and said,

"Watch this."

He picked up a pillow and started doing the tango. They all laughed and jasper threw a pillow at Edward.

"Jasper what was that for?"

"Watch this Edward."

He took Carlisle hand and said,

"May I?"

Carlisle nodded and they started waltzing around the room. Good thing Jasper and Alice had a big bedroom.

"Man what is the world becoming vampires dancing with other male vampires?" Edward laughed.

"Oh you're just jealous." Emmett said.

"Why do you want to dance with me, Emmett?"

"No way!"

Jasper and Carlisle stopped dancing and walked to where the Edward and Emmett were sitting.

"Emmett can I borrow a tie?" Jasper asked.

He handed him a red tie with black stripes.

"Isn't that the one Rosalie gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah so?"

"I'm not wearing something your wife gave you."

"Whatever dude." Emmett said thinking Jasper was a weirdo.

"Edward do you have one?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah hold on." Edward replied.

Edward headed to his room and before he entered her heard giggling from another room. He headed to the room where the sound was coming from. The voices were saying,

"Do you know what Jasper does? He bites his fingernails. Don't you ever wonder why his fingernails are so short? It takes a century for his nails to grow back." Alice said.

"Emmett likes to click his pens a lot. I swear it will be silent and then you hear a bunch of clicking. And you know his vampire speed. So it's that loud and half the time the pen will break. And then guess what happens? He gets another one." Rosalie said.

Edward became curious and leaned in closer to hear what Bella had to say.

"Edward's habit is quite cute actually. When he's concentrating really hard he'll murmur things to himself. One time Edward had to write a poem on whom he admired most and I was in his room studying my history homework when I first heard it. He kept saying, 'You're so stupid! Bella hates that. Wait… no… she told you she enjoy… no that was Rosalie. Oh stupid voices in my head! Urg…'" Bella said.

"Oh that's so cute!" Tory said.

"So he wrote the poem about you?" Alice asked.

"Yes that's the first time I cried in class. I mean it was so beautiful." Bella said.

The girls sighed.

"I wish Emmett would do things like that." Rosalie wined.

Quite content with himself he headed back to Jasper's room.

"Dude, where's the tie?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I forgot. But, I found some interesting things out."

"Now what would that be?" Jasper asked.

"Girl gossip." Edward replied.

"I'm interested." Emmett jumped up and said and gave a notion for him to continue.

"Well Rosalie said you're "special" habit is when you click your pens and you happen to break them."

"I do not!" Emmett sounded offended.

"Oh yes you do! I can hear you all the way from my office." Carlisle said why he was putting his shoes on.

"Carlisle what did you need to talk to Bella about in your office? I think that's twice now." Edward said curiously.

"Sorry Edward I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. And you better not search my mind or I'll tell Bella. I know when you're trying to read my mind."

"What else did the girl's say?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Okay well, Alice says you bite your nails continually. She also said it takes a century for them to grow back."

"Well that is true."

"It is? Jasper man I never knew that." Emmett said.

"I'm glad Esme's not here at the moment or she would give a whole list of things that annoy her."

"Hold up! Did they say these things annoyed them?" Emmett asked

"No, Bella said mine was 'cute'." Edward said with a grin on his face.

"Were is Esme, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"She said she had to go buy something." He replied.

"What was your annoying habit Edward?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm not telling!"

"Oh come on!" Jasper said.

"Nope."

"Fine don't tell me! Emmett just give me that tie. Since Edward's loyalties lie with gossip more the his own brother." Jasper complained.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**BPOV**

When we arrived in the parking lot the place was packed. The line stretched all the way to the end of the parking lot. Everyone was dressed in beautiful dresses.

Tory had ridden with Edward and I.

"Just our luck!" Tory said as Edward took his key out of his ignition.

"Edward who is checking people in a man or a women?"

"A man why? Oh no-"

"Come on Edward! Tory, Rose, Alice, and I can flirt our way in before everyone else."

"Fine but this is a one time thing!" He glared and I got the warning.

When we got out of the car Tory and I walked to Alice and Rosalie.

"Did you convince them?" I asked Alice and Rosalie.

"Yeah, lets go." Rosalie said with a grin on her face.

I don't know if this would work. I mean it happens in the movies. Rosalie sure could, but I don't think I could. We approached the guy who was letting people in, while our boyfriends stayed close behind. We smiled, but the guy didn't look up from his clipboard. He was bald and fat. So you could say he wasn't very attractive!

"No cutting! Get to the end of the line."

Rosalie touched his chin making the ugly man look at her.

"Hey, I would just like to thank you for making us wait in the cold. We have been in line for hours! That isn't something a gentle men would do is it?"

She stroked his cheek. Edward had to hold Emmett back so he would make a scene.

"Yes, but-"

"Mr. I would really appreciate it if you let us in. You see I am a lady and I'm not used to being treated like this so if you don't mind." Rosalie continued. She pointed towards the doorway.

"Alright, I'm dreadfully sorry ladies. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

We walked in and sat down at big booth enough to fit two Cullen families.

There was loud dance music on and I could see Emmett squirm. He knew Rosalie was going to ask him to dance soon.

"Come on Emmett lets dance." Rosalie said.

He grunted and Edward and I laughed.

As soon as Emmett left a guy about 6'3 with brown hair walked over to our table. There was something strange about him I couldn't place. I don't know what it was but it seemed so familiar. He had a huge smile on his face and he looked nice enough. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Steven would you like to dance?" He was looking at Tory and she blushed. She nodded and followed him out to the dance floor. Edward was as curious as I at this Steven guy.

"He's a vampire." Carlisle said.

"Oh no."

Edward laughed at my shock.

"He's a vegetarian Bella did you see his eyes?"

"My gosh how do vampires keep popping up all over the place? Jeez, what are the chances that a vampire would ask her to dance?"

"Not much, but don't jump into conclusions that he's a bad guy. He doesn't look threatened. He's probably like Carlisle." Edward said.

"Which means?" I gave him a gesture to continue.

But Carlisle replied first,

"He's good around people. He must be use to it like I am. So he is probably pretty old."

"I think we should keep an eye on her just in case." Edward said.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, look over there!" Esme said. She was pointing to a crowd of people gathered on the dance floor.

We all looked over to were she was dancing and a midst of the big crowed we saw Tory and Steven.

**Tory POV**

Steven asked me to dance and I was amazed at the beautiful color of his eyes. They were a beautiful dark gold. In a way the looked like the rest of the Cullen's so pale and gorgeous. But, why would someone like that ask me to dance? We approached the dance floor and the music stared and at the time there were about twenty couples on the floor. Bella told me not to be shy. That was really hard for me. But, I had to step out of my comfort zone for the tome being. I had to show that I was a good dancer. It was music to the Pasadoblae. I knew this dance really well. My mother taught it to me when I was five years old. Before we danced he smiled at me and I winked.

The dance began and he was surprised at my skill, so when he saw how good I was he danced equally as well. He picked me up on his shoulder and spun me around. When he put me down we had to move across the floor fast but smoothly. I pointed my foot and raised it and he grabbed it and threw me up in the air. And then he caught me and our arms were intertwined. Then we split apart and I spun and he strode back over to me. He grabbed my arm and our faced were inches apart. That's when I realized how could he smelt. Then the dance ended and I was almost out of breath. Our faces were still inches apart when I said,

"I'm Tory."

He smiled and pulled apart seeing how close we were. He stretched out his had and said,

"Please to meet-" He stopped when we felt some kind of electricity when he had touched me.

"Sorry… It was great dancing with you. Would you like some thing to drink?"

"Water would be nice, thanks."

"You come to a club and you want water?" He looked amused.

"Well it's quite a work out dancing with you. I could barley keep up. Good thing you're such a marvelous dancer."

"I wouldn't say marvelous, you're not to bad yourself." He said.

"Thanks, I'm sure all the ladies like dancing with someone like you." I said.

"Well I try." We laughed and I punched him in the arm.

"I' mean seriously you are by far the best dancer I've met. How long have you been dancing?" He asked curiously.

"Since I was five years old." He handed me my water and grinned.

"Cool… So who are the people in your party?" He asked.

I pointed to Rosalie,

"Well that's Rosalie and beside her is Emmett they're married-"

And then I pointed to the table were I sat just a minute ago. There faces looked shocked. Well I couldn't blame them.

"That's Alice and Jasper they're married too, and there is Esme and Carlisle they adopted the rest of the Cullen's except Bella. She's the one right there. Beside her is Edward they're engaged. They are very nice people. They actually helped me when-" I stopped I didn't want to talk about my ex boyfriend.

"When what Tory?"

"Never mind."

"Tory please tell me."

"My ex boyfriend used to umm… well beat me, because I would give him what he "wanted:" And one day Edward and Bella saw him doing it and Bella took me away from him."

He let go of my hand and I noticed there was fire in his hands. He is… no…

"Where is he?" He looked angry.

It was so strange about how someone could care so much when they barley knew me. That's what surprised me about the Cullen's. They all cared for me and I knew it was hard for them since I was a human.

"Well… umm… I think Edward killed him."

"Man, I wish I could have don't it myself. You know that they're…"

"They're…" I said confused.

"You know…"

And that's when I realized it! He was asking me if I knew that Edward's family were vampires.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Am I what?" He asked irritated.

"Okay I'm sick of playing these games come out side." I walked out and surprisingly he followed.

When we were outside I walked over to Edward's car.

"Okay Steven. Are you a vampire?" I wouldn't look up. He touched my chin and made me look up.

"Do you know that your party are all vampires?" He asked.

He still didn't answer my question. URG….

"Yes I know. And I don't care! All I know is that they're vegetarian and they care for me. No one has every really cared for me before, other then my parents. My last boyfriend told me what every girl wants to hear 'You're pretty' he used to say. He killed my parents Steven." I replied honestly.

"He's wrong you know, you're beautiful. And why'd you even date him for doing such terrible things? And as for me… yes I'm a vampire, and I'm a vegetarian as well. " He said,

"I kind of knew you were a vampire all along. I mean the color of your eyes, your pale skin it's kind of hard to miss. Also I saw your power."

"My power? I didn't use it?" Steven replied.

"I saw the fire in your hands, but for some reason it didn't hurt me when I touched it. Does that happen a lot? You used it when I told you about my ex." I asked

"Usually it burns them. But, why are you human? Were the Cullen's going to change you?" He asked.

"Well I don't know. Carlisle said that he only changes someone when they have no hope left. All of my family are dead. So I guess I qualify. If that means being with a family that loves me forever then I'm willing to do so."

"Haven't you heard about the pain? It's ten times worse then what you think Hell is. It tortures the human body. "

"I know, Bella told me all about it. She actually was a human while dating Edward. Edward loves her very much and her him. A vampire named James tried to kill her because Edward defended her. He had to suck the venom out when he bit her. Jasper and Emmett killed James. Later on Bella convinced Edward to change her. Bella would have rather endured hell itself then die without Edward."

"Does she have any family?" Steve asked

"Yes a dad named Charlie who is the sheriff of Forks, Washington. She also has a mom named Renee and a step dad named Phil. Phil plays ball for a living and travels a lot that's why Bella moved to Forks."

"You've sure done your research!" He said sarcastically.

"Not exactly, Alice fills me in on everything."

"What about you Tory where are you from?"

"We moved from Chicago when my grandfather died and moved to Port Angles. Then my parents died and now I live with the Cullen's in Forks. Nothing really interesting about me." I said.

He shook his head.

"No I find you very interesting. You live with a coven of vampires who all love you and you're human and you compare Bella's relationship to your own." He replied.

"No I-" He interrupted me again.

"Yes you do. You wish you had a relationship like there's, but you don't. So you reflect back on what happened to you instead of moving forward."

This shocked me how did he know so much about me.

"What! Can you read my mind like Edward or do you have visions like Alice?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I can't. They can do that?"

"Yes they can."

"Well I could tell by the way you were talking about them. And I'm not saying what happened to you doesn't suck, but you need to move on." He said and smiled.

He had a beautiful smile and white teeth. That sent a shiver down my spine.

"Thank you." I said thankfully.

"For what?"

"Just talking to me about this. I really haven't talked about it to anyone. And I just met you too. I think I should be heading back inside my family will be wondering were I am." I stood up and he did as well.

"No problem. I'll walk you inside." We walked back inside to the Cullen table.

"Hey guys!" Alice chimed.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's still dancing with Emmett." Esme replied.

"You can dance really well!" Bella said.

"Thanks, but Steven is better then I am. Oh yeah Steven this is Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle."

"Please to meet you all." Steven replied.

"Steven if you don't mind me asking where are you from?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm from Germany actually. My mother changed me before she died. She was killed by another clan of vampires." Steven said.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear." Esme said.

"It's okay I was in too much pain to save my mother. Then I wandered on my own and found that being vampire didn't mean I had to kill human's. I have never killed a human, only animals. So I don't really get tempted around humans."

"What do you do for a living?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a firefighter. Yes I know that sounds stupid Tory, But it's true. I can make fire in my hands and sometimes I can put fire out using my power."

"Oh that's cool! Carlisle's a doctor." Edward said.

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

Yeah I wonder how old he was.

"Bella that's not proper thing to ask?" Edward told her.

"No that's okay. I'll only say it if it doesn't upset Tory."

"No it wont upset me. How old are you?"

"I'm 175 years old. But the age I was changed was twenty. "

Wow he was 175?

"Wow! You're older then Edward. Although you're not as old as Carlisle he's 300 something." Bella said.

"That's so cool Steven!" I said.

"Does nothing seem to phase you?" Steven asked.

"Nope." All of us laughed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When it was time to go I said bye to Steven. And he kissed me cheek. Not like a kiss it was just a friendly kiss. But, it still made my face color.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"I'm sure you will. It was nice to meet you Tory."

I turned and headed toward Edward's car when Steve stopped me.

"Wait-"

"Yes…?"

"How will I find you?" He asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

I winked and walked away from the hottest man I've ever seen in my entire life. Why do you have to be so stupid!

_Okay, okay that is by far the longest chapter I've written. I did it because I haven't updated in forever. And I'm sorry they didn't kiss. But, they just met. Soon the wedding will come so please be patient! I have really been feeling bad for not updating so I hoped you liked it! Review!_


End file.
